Sex,Drugs,and Piracy: Brand New Flavor in ya ear
by JadedChic89
Summary: Two best friends go to DisneyWorld for spring break, but an accident puts them in the world of their favorite movie. A lot of weird things happen, but will they get home? Will they find love? Will they become pirates? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**June 2005 Orlando, Florida**

Our story starts at Disney World, where we see 2 girls rushing through the crowd at great speeds. One of them is pushing her way through, while the other one is being helplessly led through. The one pushing her way through is Gabrielle; the one being led is Catalina. Gabrielle and Catalina had come to Disney World to pick up hot guys (that was mostly Gabrielle's idea), and have fun. They both had not been to Disney World since they were 5, but ever since they had went to go see "Pirates of the Caribbean," Gabrielle had turned into a maniac about it. That was basically the main reason they were here.

"Look! There it is!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she stopped.

"What do you mean 'there it is'?" Asked Catalina as she stopped to see what it was her friend had been so transfixed on; it was the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"Gab we just rode that ride!"

Catalina was mad that Gabrielle had dragged her from the other side of the park where she was talking to some nice eye candy that had been checking her out while they were looking at one of the many gift shops inside Disney World.

"I know, but I just want to ride it one more time."

"You know you're obsessed with that movie."

Gabrielle gave a shocked expression like she had called her a bad word, "obsessed? An obsessed person knows every little thing about the movie inside and out, I'm talking about every little thing. Loopholes in the plot, that sort of thing. All I know is who was in it, what character they played, and where the movie was shot."

"Basically you're obsessed."

Gabrielle looked at Catalina with one of those I'll-punch-you-if-you-don't-shut-up-in-two-seconds-looks.

Catalina swung an arm over her friend's shoulder, "Aww…come on Gab it was just a joke, can't take a little sarcasm?"

Gabrielle smirked, "nope. Now come on Cat can we just ride it one more time?"

Catalina sighed in mock irritation, and looked at her watch, it said 6:55 p.m., the park would be closing in 5 minutes. She looked up at the ride, and saw the closed sign hanging from the entrance, "But the ride's closed and it's getting dark. Maybe we should be going."

Gabrielle looked up at the ride and saw the closed sign, "Damnit! Well I guess you're right let's go." She looked like she had aged 20 years.

When they had been walking for about 5 minutes, Gabrielle turned to Catalina "Hey Cat whose hotter Will Turner or Jack Sparrow?"

Catalina didn't even give a second to think, "Oh no contest Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gabrielle rose an eyebrow, "he's cute, but Will's sexier."

Catalina made a gagging motion, "Will's okay."

"Just okay?" Asked a shocked Gabrielle

"Well he didn't really catch my attention. Gab you sometimes have bad tastes in men."

Gabrielle gave Catalina a shocked expression, "I have bad tastes in men! You liar!"

Catalina raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Heath Ledger, Billy Joel Armstrong, Brandon Flowers, Landon Donovan."

"Okay Heath Ledger sexy with a capital S. Billy Joel Armstrong hot Green Day rocker with makeup. Brandon Flowers, hot Killers guy with makeup. Landon Donovan hot soccer guy and of course you can't forget David Beckham with his mohawk! Talk about dreamy!"

Catalina shook her head, "okay Gab whateva you say."

Gabrielle just scoffed, "you're just jealous."

Catalina raised her eyebrows, "I'm jealous, first off I don't like Green Day, and everyone has different choices Gab."

"oh come on what's wrong with Green Day?"

"I don't know, I just don't like their music that's all I'm sayin'."

Gabrielle opened her eyes really wide, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T LIKE GREEN DAY! What's the matta with you? Green Day is freakin' awesome."

Catalina shook her head, "I don't like them so there." Replied Catalina calmly.

Gabrielle shook her head slowly, "Someday you will come from the dark side and join the jedi's."

Catalina smirked, " I'm sorry, but I shall never leave the dark side."

As they were laughing, they were interrupted by one of the security guards, "excuse me but the park is about to close."

"Thank you." Answered Catalina politely as they began walking towards the exit.

As they were walking, Gabrielle noticed a door that was slightly ajar.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Gabrielle as she showed Catalina the door.

"It's a door. What else do you think it is?" Asked Catalina sarcastically as she looked at her friend like she deserved to ride the short bus (special-ed).

"Don't give me that look, I meant the sign on the door."

"It says service door, **employees only**." Read Catalina as Gabrielle was already opening the door.

"Can't you read? It says **employees only**!" Exclaimed Catalina calmly as she tried to stop Gabrielle who was curious and determined to go inside.

"Oh please Catalina! I promise that if you let me go in there, I'll let you do whatever you want for the rest of spring break. Please!" Begged Gabrielle.

"You promise? I mean really promise that for the rest of spring break we'll get to do what I want to do?" Said Catalina hoping that she got what her friend had said right. Catalina could see it now, surfing on the beach, playing basketball on the courts, sleeping under an umbrella on the beach.

"Yes, yes." Answered Gabrielle who was ready to go in.

"Well…alright." Catalina replied.

As soon as she said that she was bombarded with hugs from Gabrielle.

"Oh thanks Cat, you won't regret it." She thanked as she went inside.

"I hope I don't." Replied Catalina as she followed Gabrielle inside.

A/N: hello again...sorry, but I wanted to change the story this time to see how it would turn out. Don't worry, the same old characters are still there. So review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inside it was very dark. "Is there a switch or anything? I can barley see where I'm going." Said Gabrielle as she was fumbling around blindly for the switch.

"How would I know, I don't work here." Said Catalina sarcasm dripping in her voice as she was holding onto Gabrielle.

"You know I could leave you right here to find your own way out." Said Gabrielle seriously.

Catalina reacted just how Gabrielle expected she shut her mouth, and held onto Gabrielle.

After feeling around for a couple of minutes, Gabrielle's hand landed on a big switch, "I think I found the switch."

"Thank God." Mummered Catalina as Gabrielle pulled the switch.

The lights come on revealing a jail cell with a porthole, some boxes scattered around, and a table with some empty rum bottles on it.

"Where are we?" Asked Catalina shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Oh my god, why are asking such a stupid question? We're on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride!" Exclaimed Gabrielle.

"Well excuse me my eyes were trying to get adjusted to the light." Said Catalina.

"Sure does need a woman's touch." Said Gabrielle as she started walking around the room.

"Hello Martha Stewart it's supposed to be a 1700's pirate ship." Catalina said as she watched Gabrielle start messing with the props.

Gabrielle sat on the table and started smelling one of the rum bottles.

"I don't think you should be messing with that Gab." Warned Catalina.

"Or what they'll put me in pirate prison?" Asked Gabrielle as she tasted the rum.

"Ugh! No wonder pirates ever had any girlfriends. I don't even see how they could drink this stuff."

"Uh Gab I don't think that's the real stuff."

Gabrielle turned towards her, "what do you mean?"

"Well why would they bring alcohol to a children's theme park, and if there was a fire this place would blow sky high." Explained Catalina.

"Well then what do you think it is?" Asked Gabrielle.

"I don't know it could be colored water or something else, but whatever it is it isn't meant for people to drink."

"Are ya bloody daft woman anyone can drink rum even ya, ya bonny lass." Said Gabrielle imitating Jack's voice which was very good.

"Whateva ya say Captain." Said Catalina imitating Anamaria's voice which sounded just like her.

"Okay seriously Gab come on we need to go, I bet you it's pitch black outside." Said Catalina looking at her watch, which said 8:00.

As they were starting to walk back towards the door, it shut closed.

"That's weird."

"What?" Asked Catalina.

"The door just closed on us."

"Well maybe someone thought there was no one in here and shut it closed on us."

"Or maybe the wind just blew it closed." Suggested Gabrielle.

"Well whatever the case, I want to get out." Said Catalina as she tried to open the door, but she found to her surprise that it was not opening.

"Gab?" Called out Catalina.

"Yeah Cat?"

"The door's not opening, I think it's stuck."

"Here let a real woman show you how it gets done." Gabrielle said as she tried to open it, after many futile attempts she gave up.

"Oh yeah you sure showed me." Remarked Catalina sarcastically.

"Shut up! Maybe there's another way out." Said Gabrielle as she started looking for another way out.

"Oh man! This is bad!" Catalina said very nervously as she started pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry Catalina, everything's going to be alright, see look I found a hatch door." Said Gabrielle as she tried to open it.

When the door didn't open, Catalina came over to help Gabrielle "Here, let me help you."

"All right on my count we lift it up. One…two…three!" Yelled Gabrielle as they pushed as hard as they could.

The hatch door easily opened and they fell and hit their heads on the floor, and were knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The trifectum: Observations, Discoveries, and Danger**

**June 1705, Somewhere on the Caribbean Ocean**

Anamaria was down in the cells below deck where they kept other pirates when they attacked other ships. She was supposed to inspect the cells to make sure that they were still able to hold the prisoners in and make sure that they wouldn't be able to escape. Instead she was sitting on the floor of the cell starting to doze off. Upstairs on the deck, Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew were working with the blazing June sun beating down on their backs. At first she thought it was going to be stifling hot down here, but once she came down here, she realized how cool it was and how relieved she was to be down here and not dying of heat out there.

She leaned back against the wall letting the cool breeze blowing in from the porthole above her brush against the back of her neck.

"Ah this is heaven." Sighed a content Anamaria as she fell asleep.

A half-hour later she woke up and felt something lying against her back.

'_That's strange, a half hour ago when I fell asleep there was nothin' next ta me.'_

She reached around behind her back and felt an arm.

"Wha' tha bloody 'ell?" Whispered Anamaria.

She turned around to see 2 bodies lying next to each other sprawled out, and they were women. One was light skin, while the other was about 2 shades lighter than she was.

Instantly becoming cautious, she came closer to these mystery girls and noticed their clothing.

"Strangest clothes I've 'eva seen." She remarked as she lightly touched one of their shirts.

"Feels soft, not like our own." She touched her white shirt that was a bit rougher to the touch.

After observing their clothes, she then moved down to their feet which looked kind of like the sandals that she had seen the Romans wear in the old history books she had looked at before. But these types of sandals were much more colorful; one was green with blue dots while the other was yellow.

She then took a closer look at the two mysterious girls. The darker one had brown hair just like hers except straighter with some wisps of curls escaping from the back of her head. Her face was a little long, but her button-like nose and baby-like cheeks made it fit. Her ears were pierced with gold hearts, and she had a long neck, but not too long.

Then Anamaria examined the next girl, and was surprised to find out that she looked like Miss Elizabeth Swann. She had the same darkish blonde color and the same brown eyes as her. The only things that were different was her mouth which was a little fuller and her neck which was a little longer, but other than that the resemblance was uncanny.

She stood up and pointed a gun at the two sensing a trap. A few minutes later Gabrielle awoke to the sound of a gun cocking. She looked up and saw Anamaria with her gun aimed at them.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Gabrielle.

She turned towards Catalina and shook her violently, "Cat get up!"

Catalina still dreaming about her boyfriend Ari turned over ignoring the shake mummering, "not now Ari."

"I hate to interrupt you in whatever crazy sex dream you're having, but right now we're about to be shot to death so would you please WAKE UP!" Yelled Gabrielle into Catalina's ear.

Catalina shot right up at that and was about to yell at Gabrielle when she saw Anamaria holding the gun that was pointed at the both of them.

"I'm glad I caught ya attention. Who the bloody 'ell are ya? And what tha bloody 'ell are ya doin' wit' Elizabeth Swann?"

"What's she babbling about?" Whispered Gabrielle.

"I think she thinks you're Elizabeth Swann and she wants to know what we're doing here?" Answered Catalina.

Gabrielle looked around and gasped, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Asked Catalina.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No but I think we've got much bigger problems than that right now." Said Catalina motioning towards Anamaria.

Gabrielle eased her way slowly towards Anamaria, "Excuse me Anamaria?"

"yea?" Asked a very annoyed and confused Anamaria.

"Can you excuse us for a minute, I need to talk to my friend."

Anamaria eyed them both curiously for a moment before turning her back on them.

"So what are you so freaked out about?" Asked Catalina when Gabrielle came back next to her.

"We're on the actual black pearl somewhere in the Caribbean with the actual black pearl crew and captain jack sparrow!" Said Gabrielle trying to keep her voice at a whisper, but it only resulted in her sounding like a whiny 13-year-old.

Catalina raised her eyebrows, "so?"

Gabrielle looked at her stupefied, "so? So! Is that all you have to say, so!"

"I'm sorry, but right now I'm worried about trying to not get shot." Said Catalina motioning towards anamaria who still had her back turned-\-

Gabrielle walked over to where Anamaria was, "look are you really going to shoot us?"

"I won't shoot ya," she pointed her gun at Catalina," maybe I might shoot 'er."

Gabrielle got in-between the gun and her friend, "well if you shoot her, then you'll have to shoot me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Upward we go

The room became very quiet as Anamaria and Gabrielle stared at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack Sparrow's voice filled the room from the trapdoor.

"Ana wha tha bloody 'ell is takin' ya so long?"

Ana was the first one to break eye contact by going over to the trapdoor and looking up at the concerned face of her captain.

"I had ta make sure that the cells were okay."

"But it took ya an hour ta do that?"

"Well I wanted ta make sure I did a good job of it."

Captain Sparrow seemed kinda hesitant on whether or not to believe her story.

"Allright it seems ya tellin' tha truth."

Anamaria lowered her eyebrows, "why wouldn't I be tellin' tha truth?"

Jack held up his hands, "look luv I was just makin' sure."

Anamaria just waved her hands, "well the cells are good and strong."

"That's always good ta know, but is there somethin' tha matta ana?"

Anamaria hesitated showing Jack that there was something troubling her even though her face didn't give her away.

"What's down there Ana?" Asked the now curious captain.

"Not what…who."

"Stowaway?" Asked captain sparrow.

She looked at Gabrielle whom she still thought was Elizabeth, "ya could sorta say that, why don't I just let them introduce themselves."

Gabrielle ran back over to Catalina and began pushing her towards the trapdoor mummering "come on Cat."

Catalina turned back towards her blue backpack that she was carrying with her when she and Gabrielle had bumped their heads, "what about my bag?"

Gabrielle was a little impatient, "well bring it with you."

Catalina strapped her bookbag on while Gabrielle was pushing her.

When they got towards the trapdoor, Catalina stopped.

Gabrielle was confused, "what's the matter?" She whined.

"Well if you wanna go up so much, why don't you go first?"

Gabrielle panicked, "you're not coming?'

"Well yeah I'm coming, but if you wanna go up there so much, I'm just saying that you can go first. I mean how often is it when you bump your head and end up in a movie with one of the hottest actors ever?"

Gabrielle smiled shocked, "well what are we standing around here waiting for?"

Catalina smirked, "I don't know, but we have a captain to meet."

After saying that, they slowly made their way up.

A/N: sorry this chapter seems kinda short. I promise tha next one will be a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Up on the deck of the Pearl, all of the crewmembers were surrounded around the little trapdoor.

Mister Gibbs was the last one of them to make his way over towards the center of attention.

"Capin' Sparrow wha's goin' on down there?"

"Ana says she found two stowaways down in the cells."

"But I was down there yesterday doin' a routine check on supplies, and I didn't see anyone sir." Answered the confused old man as he rubbed his graying stubble that was starting to become a beard.

Captain Sparrow never took his eyes off the trapdoor, his mind was rushing trying to figure out who was these two stowaways were.

Suddenly the trapdoor swung open, all of the crew's eyes followed it as Gabrielle was the first one to step out.

Suddenly the whole ship was quiet and all eyes were on Gabrielle as she straightened her clothes.

She looked around, '_Well this do beat all.'_ "Hi." She said as she waved at them.

The confused pirates waved back even though they didn't know why they were.

Captain Sparrow came over to her.

Gabrielle was starting to freak out mentally _'oh my god, the actual Captain Jack Sparrow is coming over here. He's real, I'm real, and this is real. Man I wish someone would pinch me. No, come on get a grip Gab, okay, stop acting like a freak. Just be yourself.'_

"Elizabeth what are ya doin' on tha Pearl, I thought ya were back in Port Royale wit' Will?"

Gabrielle's mind was racing trying to think of a good lie. _'Okay he thinks I'm Elizabeth Swann, actually a lot of people think I look like her. Okay calm down, I need to think of a lie pretty quick. Now why would Elizabeth Swann leave her man, and be on the black pearl? Money…no that wouldn't fly, she's got plenty of money…see new places…nope she's got enough money to do that too…come on think, think…' _suddenly her eyes lit up_, 'I've got it!'_

"Well Captain Sparrow, I came onto the Pearl because…I wanted to show my best friend what the actual Pearl looked like, and I wanted her to meet the actual Captain Jack Sparrow."

Gabrielle saw a glint of something in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Well where's this so called friend of yas so she can meet Captain Jack Sparrow and crew?" Asked Captain Sparrow looking around for this mysterious girl who wanted to meet him.

"Sure one second, let me get her." Said Gabrielle as she walked over to the trapdoor.

She looked down and saw Catalina just standing down there.

"What are you doin' down there?" Asked Gabrielle.

"I don't know if I wanna come up."

"What do you mean? Come on up."

Catalina looked away for a minute before mummering, "I can't."

She looked back at the pirates who were looking at her expecting to see the girl.

She held up one finger, "Will you excuse me for a second?"

Gabrielle came back down the stairs, there was Catalina standing there in front of the stairs as if she was afraid that the stairs were going to attack her if she came near them.

"Cat what the hell is the matter with you?" Asked Gabrielle as she climbed back down the ladder.

"I don't know, I guess I'm afraid." Was all Catalina said as she kept looking at the ladder.

"Afraid of what? They're not gonna bite, all they wanna do is meet you." Explained Gabrielle.

Catalina bit her lip nervously, she didn't know why but she was shaking in her boots figuratively speaking to meet these people especially Captain Jack Sparrow.

Gabrielle sensed her nervousness and gently guided Catalina towards the stairs, "come on cat, there's nothing to worry about, if any of them give you a hard time, I'll take care of them."

The first thing the pirates saw was Catalina as her head popped out of the trapdoor.When she was completely out of the trapdoor, the pirates had gotten a good look at her and they couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

She kinda smirked at their actions as she helped Gabrielle up the ladder. Finally they helped Anamaria up the ladder.

Anamaria looked at the shocked faces of the pirates and smirked as she turned towards Catalina.

"I'd be afraid if I were ya, ya're the first beautiful woman they've seen on this ship in about 2 months."

Catalina didn't know what to make of what she had said, so all she said was "thank you?"

After staring at her for awhile, Jack came over to her. He didn't know why he had been staring at her, he had seen many attractive women before, but when he saw her, he just couldn't help but stare at her. He saw her creamy coffee skin as exotic which had always made him interested about girls with the same skin color. He liked the fact that she was a little tall, no more than 5'9'' tops. He also liked her unique clothing which showed off her curves very nicely, everything from her tight yellow Bob Marley t-shirt, to her tight blue jeans hugging her nicely rounded ass.

Catalina looked up and saw Jack walking over towards them.

"Like I said, don't be scared he won't bite." Whispered Gabrielle.

Catalina turned towards her, "Who said I was scared of him?"

"Ya have nothin' ta be scared of." Answered a voice making Catalina jump.

Gabrielle smiled and Jack smirked while Catalina tried to catch her breath.

"See even the captain agrees with me, don't you captain?" Asked Gabrielle

"Agree with what?" Asked the confused Captain.

"That's she has nothing to be scared of on this ship," she got close and whispered into his ear, "she's afraid that she's going to get hurt on this ship."

He looked at Catalina, "Miss...I'm sorry I didn't catch ya name."

"That's because I didn't give you my name." Answered Catalina smartly.

Jack chuckled, _'Please don't turn out like another Ana.'_ Prayed the captain mentally.

"Well me most sincere pardons Miss...I still don't know you're name."

"Well you won't get it until you ask nicely." Answered Catalina once again sarcastically.

"Well wha' is ya name?"

"It's Catalina."

"Wha' a lovely name." Remarked Captain Sparrow as he took Catalina's hand and kissed it.

Just before he kissed her hand, Catalina swore that she had seen a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

_'Oh great, now he's gonna try and flirt with me.' _Thought Catalina with dread as she watched him bend down to kiss her hand.

As soon as his lips touched her hand though, Catalina was feeling another feeling. A warm feeling, the same feeling she had felt when she had known she liked Ari.

_'Oh no.'_ Dreaded Catalina, even though her face didn't give her away,_' Can't let him have any more physical contact with me unless it's necessary.'_

"Well Miss Catalina, I can assure ya that no harm will befall ya on me ship." Promised the Captain.

But Catalina didn't believe him, "I can't trust you, you're a pirate."

"See that's where ya wrong luv, jus' because I'm a pirate that doesn't mean ya can't trust me."

Catalina looked at him with a incredulous look on her face, "What do you mean by that! Of course I can't trust you if you're a pirate, you lie, you cheat, you steal, you kill."

"Well underneath all of that, we 'ave our 'earts set in the right place."

"And what is the right place Captain Sparrow?"

"It's Captain luv...wait did you just call me captain?"

Catalina raised her eyebrows indiferrently, "yeah so?"

He was about to speak on it, but he decided not to, "neva mind, what was I sayin'?"

Gabrielle piped up, "I think you were about to explain to her about what your hearts are set in the right place for."

He turned towards Gabrielle, "Thank ya Elizabeth."

"No problem." Said Gabriellle.

He turned back towards Catalina, "Underneath it all, everyone wants ta have a little excitement in their lives. Without a lil' excitement, all life would be is birth, sex, and death; dull an' borin' if I do say so myself. Now we 'ave decided that we didn't want ta follow tha same cycle as everyone else, so we sought out excitement, and we gloried in it's triumphs and sorrowed in it's defeats. Now Miss Catalina, eitha ya can give inta ya excitement an' trust me, or ya can just decide ta live a excitementless life an' then we let ya off an' ya'll neva have ta see us again, tha choice is yas."

Catalina and Gabrielle stared at him with disbelief on their faces.

"Oh my god, that was...that was...amazing! I never..." catalina tried to speak, but she found herself speechless.

"Expected something like that to come from him?" Offered Anamaria.

"Exactly." Said Catalina.

"Well you've underestimated the wisdom of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." Piped up Gabrielle once again resulting in a laugh from Catalina and Anamaria.

Then Catalina focused her attention on Captain Sparrow, "alright Captain Sparrow, I'll trust you."

The Captain smirked his famous Jack Sparrow smirk, "well welcome ta the Black Pearl luv."

A/N: See told ya it would be long. !Vamos a la chaptura seis!


End file.
